Mission to Sleep
by karensmith
Summary: Meredith's POV & Derek's POV. Meredith has trouble sleeping in the oncall room and sets out to get some sleep.TCompleted.
1. Chapter 1

****

**_Mission to Sleep_**

Meredith's POV

_"Crap" _

said out loud as I tossed and turned for the umpteenth time in 5 minutes.

"I can't sleep"

I'm exhausted, I've been on call for the past 25 hours with still 6 to go and yet I can't sleep.

I hate being on call alone all night. Izzie was asleep in her bed, George asleep in his bed, Alex asleep in his bed, Cristina at home with Burke in their bed, Derek. Derek all alone at home in our bed.

I'm here all by myself. Bailey's here. But yeah she doesn't count. I'm here in this cold bland chrome looking on call room attempting to sleep on this bunk bed style uncomfortable small mattress.

I grab the pillow and put it over my head in frustration hoping it suffocate me into sleep.

_Doesn't work._

Let's count sheep.

_Doesn't work._

After 30 minutes of this, I give up in frustration heading out of the on call room to wander the halls hoping that walking would do something.

You know what? This is all Derek's fault. Derek with his warmth and holding me while I sleep. Stupid McDreamy has ruined me to the point where I can't sleep alone and without his arms wrapped securely around me. It's all his stupid neurosurgeon self's fault and where is he? At home fast asleep in our bed, he probably stole my pillow too.

"Hmm I wonder" I say to nobody since I'm walking down an empty hallway when a thought on how to achieve my mission to sleep pops into my head. I wander around looking for a custodian with keys. They clean rooms and offices and they have the keys to the kingdom. Well in this case the hospital and in this specific case the Head of Neuro's office.

I see a nice looking custodian with lots of keys pushing a cart down the hall.

"Excuse me yoo hoo sir? I left important charts that I need right away in that office over there and was wondering if you could let me in to get it?" I ask sweetly while pointing to Derek's office.

"Sorry miss but it's against the rules." He said blankly and went back to pushing his cart.

_Crap._

"Sir Sir," I chase after him while formulating a plan. I'm pretty sure me breaking into

The Head of Neuro's office is against some rules on it's own but it's too late to ponder that.

I reach him and beg and plead that this is important and patients are at risk. Which in a way is technically true because if I don't sleep, it won't be that good for anyone I'm medically treating later.

I think he knows I'm lying because he gives me this disbelieving look, you think the night custodians even know that I'm the slutty intern who slept with the married attending and broke up their marriage?

Considering the look he's giving me. I'm pretty sure he knows who I am and whose office I'm asking him to let me break into.

All those thoughts are pushed aside as I realize that he had given in and opened the door while I rambled on to myself. I mumble a thank you as I walk into his office seeing his white lab coat sitting on his coat hook. Not bothering to turn on the light, I just grab it and put it on. It wraps around me like a huge robe, it smells just like him and I just curl up on his couch while inhaling his sent on the coat makes me feel like he's here.

At peace and not feeling like something is missing as I finally succumb to the sleep that's been plaguing me.

Mission Accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. After reading some of the reviews I decided to take some of you up on your suggestions and add in Derek's POV. So my One-shot has turned into a 2-shot. LOL Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.  
**

**_Mission to Sleep – Part 2_**

**_Derek's POV_**

I'm exhausted; I've been tossing and turning in this big comfy empty bed since I crawled into

It and I can't fall asleep. I'm so used to cuddle with her, having my arms wrapped around her waist and smelling her scent of lavender as I drift off into sleep.

Tonight on the other hand, she's alone at the hospital and I'm here alone at home in our bed

That is way too big without her. I was going to go to the trailer since I haven't spent the night

There once since Meredith and I got back together, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It doesn't feel like home, it doesn't feel like Meredith. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep there at all, here is my best chance.

I have an aneurysm surgery scheduled for 6 am. I need sleep, so I grab her pillow, wraps an arm around it while smelling it's scent, knowing that it smells like her. At peace and not feeling like something is missing as I finally succumb to the sleep that's been plaguing me.

_Next morning_

I got up extra early, good and well rested. Forgoing my morning Muesli to grab a couple

of croissants from that bakery she loves, and 2 take out lattes. Knowing she must have had a

Hard night on call, I want to spend a few minutes with her having breakfast before we head off

to our busy day and different surgeries.

I head to drop my coat and bag off in my office before heading to the on call floor to find her, when I notice the cutest thing ever. My Meredith, fast asleep curled up on my office couch with my lab coat wrapped around her like a blanket. I kneel on the floor, wrapping her hair around my hand while stroking her cheek knowing she had to wake up soon or feel the wrath of Bailey for being late to rounds.

I lean in and whisper in her ear. "Guess I wasn't the only one who had trouble getting to sleep."

She stirs lightly and when she says my name it just warms my heart. "Derek, you're here?"

"Well considering it is my office, yes I'm here" I reply in amusement at her shock to see me.

"Oh yeah" she giggles while pulling my lab coat around her more before trying to go back to sleep. "I needed you, and breaking into your office is the closest I could get."

"Breaking in huh? Well lets keep that tidbit of info to ourselves, don't need the chief our your resident finding out about your breaking and entering extra curricular activities." I tell her in jokingly, while just looking at her in awe of the lengths she'd go through because she missed me.

"It'll be our secret; do I smell coffee Dr. Shepard?" Meredith said with a grin as she sat up.

"Yes you do Dr. Grey a good day starts with a good breakfast if you recall correctly and something else…" I drift in my words as I lean into her capturing her lips in a sweet good morning kiss.

One that I intend to give her every morning for the rest of our lives.


End file.
